Resident Kexy 4
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: This is made because of a promise I made on another one of my Fanfictions.  This is Resident Evil 4 with Kexy Kewl replacing Leon.   Can Kexy save the presidents daughter, destroy the cult and still make it home in one piece?


**Hey guys! This is dedicated to ****Kexy Kewl**** for getting my quote right! Please enjoy!**

**She has replaced Leon from Resident Evil 4. Just letting you all know.**

Kexy walked into her little apartment, flicking on the light-switch. It was just gone midnight, and Kexy just wanted to fall asleep. She looked over at the fridge and removed a can of coke, ripping the top off and chugging the drink down. It felt good on her throat. Kexy had black hair that reached just below her shoulders. It was well groomed, and didn't have a single hair out-of-place. Her black and blue coat covered most of her body, and the only visible part was her legs, which were covered with grey cargo jeans. Kexy quickly washed her face. She was slightly brownish in colour, but wasn't so bad that the guys at work would take the piss outa' her. Sitting back on her bed, Kexy removed her coat and jeans, slipping into her night gown. Kexy then pulled her legs into her bed, and shut her eyes.

It didn't take long before Kexy heard a noise at the door. Checking her trusted VP70, Kexy quickly pulled on some track pants. She quietly made her way over to the door, looking through the peep-hole. "And who are you looking at?" A voice from behind said. Kexy spun around-

Only to be met with a fist in her face, which sent her flying into the back wall. Kexy quickly rolled away to avoid another fist. She removed her handgun, attached a silencer, and fired 3 bullets at the assailant.

The man dodged every bullet.

Slowly walking towards Kexy, the man started to grin slightly. And then there was a thunder-clap, followed by the white flash.

And Kexy swore she saw red eyes behind the man's glasses.

Kexy pushed herself back up, rolling backwards as she did so. Kexy then removed her knife and ran at the man, only to feel her hand snap backwards. Kexy screamed in pain as the man kicked Kexy again. "Who… Are you?" Kexy asked, winded badly. "Call me Wesker" The man said, and Kexy could hear a slight purr with 'Weskers' voice. "I'll be back, Kexy. But for now, I advise you not to take action against this. You have no hope of winning" Wesker said, walking over the door. "And one other thing. Umbrella will rise again" Wesker said, walking out of the door. The horrors of Raccoon City flooded Kexy's mind. She had tried so hard to forget the pain, the terror and the horror of what had happened. She tried to forget about Claire, and about Ada – the woman she had fallen in love with after a few run-ins – and she tried to forget about Sherry. Whilst she could forget (with alcohol) about the pain, the horror and memories came back to haunt her most nights. Kexy just sat against the wall. She heard her mobile go off, so she removed it, looking at the caller.

_Blocked Number._

Kexy pressed the talk button, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello Kexy, this is Hunnigan here. There has been an incident. We need you at the white house in say half an hour. Be there" Hunnigan said as she hung up. "Huh. Story of my life" Kexy said as she grabbed her leather-like jacket and black shirt. She also grabbed her bike keys and quickly made her way to the parking garage. She spotted his bike – M3000 Harley Davidson – and she got on, putting the keys in the ignition. She heard the bike stutter into life, And Kexy drove forwards, down the M2 and towards the white house.

It didn't take Kexy long to reach the white house from his apartment, especially at that time of night. She parked his bike in the garage and walked briskly into the main hall. She saw the secretary – Konata, she believed her name was – and swiped her ID card in the card reader. She heard it beep and the double doors swung open into a meeting hall. It had an antique mahogany table in the middle, along with 30 dozen chairs. The president was sat at one end, along with the secretary of defence. Hunnigan was standing behind a chair, and Kexy presumed it was hers. She took a seat, looking at the president. _Isn't Ashley with him normally? _Kexy thought, looking around. "Kexy, we have a problem. At approximately 1600 hours this afternoon, my daughter was kidnapped on her way home from university. We don't know why, nor do we have any idea on who did this. We need you to go to Europe and find her. We tracked her location to a small, isolated village just north of Italy. You are the only person we can trust with this, do you understand?" The president said, getting a little teary. "When do I leave?" Kexy asked, putting her poker face on. "In 10 minutes, once Hunnigan has gone through the mission details with you" The president said, standing up. "It has been a pleasure talking with you, Kexy. Please don't let me down" The president said before he left the room. "Ok Kexy, let's get to work" Hunnigan said. Kexy just nodded and started to take in all the information.

Kexy never did like limousines, so it was no surprise that she caught a taxi to the airport. She had her ID card on him, and that was going to get her in and out of the country. They soon pulled up outside the airport, and Kexy quickly made her way over to his terminal, flashing the secretary's with his ID card. He sat down in his seat (economy, of course) and began to wonder.

_Who would kidnap the President's Daughter in broad daylight?_

**There you go guys! First chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
